SomeWHERE? Over the rainbow
by The Wizard Of Wicked
Summary: What if, much much later after Dorothy left, Scarecrow, Tinman, and Lion try to get back to her ..but not everything goes as planned. Please enjoy! Lots of oc's
1. Chapter 1

What if, much much later after Dorothy left, somehow scarecrow, tinman, and lion, transported to present day America..but not everything goes as planned. Please enjoy!

In oz...

"Would you like poppies in the royal bouquets this week sire?" The emerald city florist asked the scarecrow. Scarecrow was sitting in his throne room with his best friends, tinman and lion. "NO! No poppies!" Scarecrow said a little too fast. "Sorry they just bring up a bad memory that's all." The scarecrow felt embarrassed for snapping at the florist. "Quite alright sire, how do daisies sound instead?" The florist asked the king of the emerald city, he was scared if he was allergic to daisies or something. "Those will do perfectly, thank you." The florist then walked out if the room. "Sorry about that friends." Scarecrow said. "Please it's fine," tinman assured him. "We all get worked up over poppies now." The lion finished. "Dorothy probably does too." The tinman suggested. "Yea, probably does." Scarecrow then just then rested his hand on his arm and stared off into space. He missed Dorothy, they all did. But Dorothy was probably much older now, time doesn't really take affect to people in oz. Everyone still looked the same since their adventure in the 20th century . "How long has it been?" The lion asked. "Much too long." The tinman answered him. "Much, much too long." Scarecrow said to no one in particular. They all started remembering the little girl with brown curls and the blue gingham dress. With the little black dog, and beautiful voice with her kind smile. "If only we could all see her again." The tinman said breaking the silence. "That would be swell". The lion said with a big smile. "If only we could do that, I world go in an instant." Scarecrow said, basically speaking for all of them. They all missed Dorothy so much. But they realized that it was over 50 years ago when their journey embarked. Was Dorothy still alive? They didn't like questions like that. "What about the ruby slippers?" The tinman suggested. All eyes were wide and now on him . Why hadn't they thought of that before? "Why, that's the best idea I ever heard! We should use the slippers to get back to Dorothy!" Scarecrow was so giddy now. "Why wait lets go now!" The lion said. "We'll be back shortly but we should put someone in charge first." Tinman suggested. "Yes, let me see.. Hmmmm. Florist? Florist come back here." Scarecrow called out. "You rang sire?" The florist asked nervously. "Yes, just the man I wanted to see, I'm going away for a short visit and no one will be here to watch over emerald city." Scarecrow stated. " What about tinman or lion?" The florist asked. "No, no they're coming with me, florist would you mind being a temporary king of emerald city for me?" "Oh sire, I don't know, I'm only a florist." "Please." The scarecrow asked humbly. "Only if you insist." The florist said shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, Thank you!" Scarecrow said eagerly shaking the new temporary kings hand. "We'll be back shortly." Tinman assured the florist. "Al-alright. Take care." The florist was in complete shock. He had only done as much as put an arrangement of flowers together. Now he was temporarily ruling a city.

"Whose gonna wear 'em?" The lion wondered. "Good question, maybe if we all hold them, we should be able to transport all together!" Scarecrow suggested eagerly. Out of the three of them, he was the most excited to get to Dorothy, he had known her the longest. "Okay, here they are." Tinman said as he took the ruby slippers out of their glass case and held them in his hands. "Everyone hold on tight!" Lion said. "On three we all say take us to Dorothy" scarecrow directed. The scarecrow's and lion's hands were on the shoes as the tinman held them in his palms. "One... Two... Three!"

"Take us to Dorothy!" They all shouted in together.

Suddenly they weren't in Oz anymore. They weren't even in Kansa they thought. Nothing was grey or gloomy as Dorothy said it was. They were in a room with regular lighting. The floor was what looked like wood and the walls were boring colors, but it wasn't gloomy. There were large windows, showing the almost night sky. All around the room there were munchkins. Some much taller than an average munchkin. They were all talking and laughing and running around. They all dressed funny. Some girls were wearing pants! And some weren't even wearing a speck of blue! Strange munchkins here in Kansas. "Um.. Where are we?" The lion asked. Scarecrow looked at him, he was about to respond I'm not sure, when he realized something drastically wrong. Instead of a long flowing mane, he had short black hair. He had dark skin instead of fur, and he was much taller than what the scarecrow had to be, because he had to look up to him. They used to be the same height! He had on clothes! Some kind of grey sweater and black pants, not dress pants but softer looking material pants. he was also now wearing shoes! black ones. "Um lion, something's changed about you." Scarecrow said. "Huh?" Lion was still looking around at all the munchkins. He found a mirror on the wall, scarecrow and tinman were out of view from it but he motioned the lion to go towards it. So he did. He got a good look of himself, but even more drastically wrong, the lion was not only furless and without a mane. He was now a girl as well. His mouth dropped open. Lion looked from the mirror, to his friends, and back to the mirror. Mouth still wide open. After repeating this pattern a few times he stopped to look at them. "You guys have some differences too." Lion said, still in shock. Tinman and scarecrow bravely approached the mirror. The tinman was now only a little shorter than what the lion is now. He's still a man, but no tin. He had blonde-ish hair and glasses. He was wearing some sort of jacket with no buttons and a hood , denim pants and weird shoes. They were white with small blue check marks on them. His mouth now was wide open too. Scarecrow, had just gotten enough courage to open his eyes in front of the mirror, he was now a little shorter than what the tinman's height is now, he had black hair, and brown eyes. He had on a blue and yellow shirt with the same kind of denim made pants as tinman. On his feet were bright orange shoes with little white check marks. "What is going on?" Scarecrow asked. "I...don't...know." Tinman said. ""Maybe..maybe we should ask..someone." Lion suggested, his eyes were still locked on his own reflection. "Good idea lion." Scarecrow said. "But who do we ask?" Tinman wanted to know. "Someone who looks nice?" Lion suggested. "Good plan, how about that girl over there." Scarecrow said pointing to a 'munchkin' about his height, maybe a little taller, who was standing all by herself, back against a wall. She had blonde hair and he couldn't tell what color eyes because she was looking down at sheets of paper. She was wearing a white shirt and dark denim pants. Beige shoes were on her feet, and white socks too. She seemed pretty nice, and she was all alone. "Nice work, let's do it." Lion said already heading towards her. He's the most excited to know what happened to them, since he's now the opposite gender. "Let scarecrow do the talking." Tinman said, "He is the one with the brains." Tinman finished. "I don't care who talks as long as we get an answer." Lion said, almost running towards her now.

They all approached her at the same time, she was a little startled when she looked up, must not be used to crowds coming up to her. They saw that she had green eyes. "Oh um hello, how are you?" The scarecrow started. "Oh hi, I'm good how about, you all?" You could tell this was awkward by her voice. "Can you tell us were we are?" Scarecrow asked. "Um yea, the wizard of oz." she said as if it were obvious. "What do you mean we're at the wizard of oz?" Tinman asked. " The Play practice..auditions?" She said as if they should know. "Wait play? The wizard of oz is a play? Everyone knows the wizard went away and i took... i mean the scarecrow, took over." Scarecrow said confused. "Oh I know that, but they made it a play, and a movie, based off the book." She said, as if they all had no brains at all."movie?" Lion asked. "Yeah about the wizard of oz." she told them. "Are we in Kansas?" Scarecrow asked. She giggled as if it were a joke. "No we're in Delaware, Dover Delaware, we're going to all audition for parts in the wizard of oz." she said still laughing between words. They all saw no humor in their questions. "But I thought Dorothy lived in Kansas." Scarecrow said. "She does." the girl said to them. They just stared at her, like she was the one with no brains. "By the way I'm Cameron but you can call me cams if you want." She said extending her hand to them. They all took it at once and shook it. She laughed again. What was so funny? "What are your names?" Cams asked. "Umm... I'm umm.." Scarecrow had to think of a good name. He got it. "I'm Noah." He said. "Nice to meet you Noah, and you are?" She said looking towards tinman. "Oh who me I'm ah... Ryan, yea that's my name Ryan." Tinman said nodding his head. "Nice to meet you too. And how about you.?" Cams said looking at lion this time. "I'm Novita, how ya doin." Lion said extending his/her hand out. Cams shook it. "Great to meet you all, what parts are you auditioning for?" She asked them. "What do you mean parts?" Noah asked. "I mean that from the wizard of oz who do you want to be?" Cams explained. "Oh then I want the scarecrow." Noah said. Out of all the questions she's asked that one was a no brainer. " I want tinman." Ryan said. "I'm wanting the lion, some people I know go on and on about how the lion is the best lion there is, sure he was a coward but he was handsome, don't you think?" Novita bragged. Ryan elbowed her. "Hey! What was that for?!" Novita said loudly. "Me? I did nothing!" Ryan tried to act innocent. "Oh yes you did!" Novita argued. "I'm gonna leave you all to yourselves." Cams said, giving them some space, she didn't want to be in the middle of their argument. "How did you come up with Noah?" Ryan asked scarecrow. "Noah was the name of the man who sewed and stuffed me." Scarecrow said. "Ahh, I see, well Ryan was the name of the tinsmith who gave me my tin body." Tinman said. "How did you come up with Novita, and so quickly?" Noah wondered. "Oh it was easy, Novita is my Grammys name." Lion said proudly. "Well at least we haven't attracted too much suspicion. Now all we have to do is audition for these parts, if we get in we can use their magic ruby slippers and get back to oz." Noah said. "Good plan... Noah." Ryan said getting used to the new names. "Oh my gosh, I auditioned for the scarecrow, I think it went well, when are you guys auditioning? This is so exciting!" Cams said in a high pitched voice at the end. "Your gonna be the scarecrow?" Noah asked nervously, he was scared that she would get it instead of him. Well, there went the plan. "No probably not, I'm a terrible singer, but I might get a different part." Cams assured him. Phew! That was close. "Well I hope you get a good part." Noah said. "You guys should go next, well one one of you should go next." Cams suggested. "I'll go." Ryan said. "Great! You just go to the director at the door and sing the song that the character you want sings." "Ok" Ryan said nervously. Cams walked away because she heard her name being called. "What song do I apparently sing?!" Ryan demanded. "Well, didn't you sing a song to Dorothy when you met her?" Novita asked. "Yea, Something about wanting a heart. It was so long ago." Ryan said trying to remember more. "Just sing that, you'll do great." Noah said trying to encourage his friend. "Oh-Kay." Ryan stuttered as he approached this director guy.

~one hour later~

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Lets quiet down so I can assign your roles." The director said, his name was apparently Nick. Cams was sitting next to the trio, you could tell she was just as nervous as the rest of them. "For the role of Dorothy gale .. Nikki!" Nick exclaimed as a girl with brown locks with blonde highlights went up to him to receive some black folder. Everyone clapped. "For the roles scarecrow, tinman, and lion we have... Noah, Ryan and Novita!" Nick shouted as the three went up to retrieve their black folders, part one of plan get back to oz: check. "Congrats you guys!" Cams said as they sat back down. "Thanks, but what are these?" Noah said gesturing to the back folder. "It's your lines." Cams said. "Lines?" The trio asked altogether. "Yeah, you have to learn the words and preform them." She explained as if it were obvious . "Ahhh." They all said nodding their heads. Part of them felt a little bad, because they didn't intend to stay long, once they got their hands on those ruby slippers, they planned to be gone. "For the role if the wicked witch of the west... Cameron!" Nick exclaimed as cams went up. The trio was surprised, cams wasn't that wicked. "Congrats?" Noah said, he didn't really know how to congratulate someone who just received a wicked role. "Thanks, I didn't expect to get this good, I mean as wicked as a part." Cams said, excitement in her voice. "Wait so your happy to have a wicked part?" Ryan asked, confused as the rest of them. "Well not really, but it's a big part and that's good. I'm happy to have a big part, and I'll get to spend more time with my three new best friends." Cams said. "Who are they?" Novita asked, she pretty much asked for all of them. "Um, you guys of course." Cams said giggling. "Oh yea we knew, we were just um messing with you that's all." Noah said acting as if what he said was true. "Well it worked, you guys are really good at acting."she said. "Yea, we just love acting!" Ryan said trying to play it cool. "Well I gotta run, see you guys next week!" Cams said leaving them to theirselves.

"It's good we made a new friend." Novita said. "Yea, this is a strange place." Ryan said. "Well it looks like we have some lines to practice." Noah said, as they all flipped open their new black folders. They read the entire play in amazement. How did everybody know their story. However they did, they were glad, they were still confused why the ruby slippers brought them here instead of Kansas. But they hoped to figure that out, and soon.

End of chapter 1! I'll right more asap :) hope u enjoyed! Don't forget to favorite and/or follow! Please review as well, I would love to hear from you all! Thanks again:)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 6 weeks since Scarecrow, tinman, and lion (or now Noah, Ryan and Novita) had traveled to a place called Delaware. Noah and Ryan had gotten used to eating and sleeping now. It was yet another night when all the children gathered in the room they transported to, and practiced the 'wizard of oz'. They had all befriended cams and were all pretty excited for this 'show' to go on. They still worried about the florist and the emerald city, but at some points in time, they all forgot about getting the ruby slippers to get back home. They all noticed though, that nick was not present yet. In the front were the two assistant directors, Jill and Connor.

And then as if the wicked witch herself had cursed tragedies starting to trouble them all. Jill started to speak. "Alright ladies and gentlemen please take a seat." Everyone sat. "We have to tell you all, that nick is no longer the director for the wizard if oz, he had gotten a different job and we are all really happy for him but its up to me, Connor, and you guys to put this show together." Jill finished. Everyone was in complete and utter shock. The director had quit. Six weeks before the show. Only two pages of the script were blocked. No one knew an entire page of there lines. The sent of disaster was in the air. Jill and Connor gave the kids a minute to themselves.

"Well this is not good." Cams said to the trio. "Yea, like no director, that's not good." Ryan was a little loss for words. "I can't believe he just, quit." Noah said. "That's crazy." Novita finished. "I'm sure were all gonna get through it all together." Cams said, trying to think happy thoughts.

The next week when everyone was in the room, Connor said that they had some costumes to have them try on. The air sent went from disaster to excitement. Noah, Ryan, and Novita might actually get to go home today.

They brought a pink sparkly dress for Jane, who was playing Glinda. A dress with a blue gingham jumper and white sleeves. It was just like Dorothy's. it was for Nikki, who was playing Dorothy. They brought in brown overalls for Noah, it had fake hay sewed on the outside to make it seem like it was coming out of him. Nothing for Ryan or Novita yet, but they were sure that was to change soon. Cams then walked in. "Hi guys! Look what I brought!" She said extending out a blue shoebox. What, a shoebox?! "Wh-what's inside?" Novita asked. "Open it." Cams instructed. Noah put one arm forward,put his hand on the lid, and took the lid off.

Inside the box, were a pair of ruby slippers.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm so sorry for the long wait, my excuse is life, please review, favorite, follow! Thanks again:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Funfact, while I'm updating this the wind outside sounds like the twister sound effects in the wizard of oz if only they took me to oz.. I'm sorry for that (I don't get out much) anyways... On with the show!

It was all so strange, their new friend was the one who was gonna help them get home. Did they want to leave? Of course they did, it had been over a month since they had transported to Delaware. They just didn't expect their new friend to be helping out with that, Cams doesn't even know who they really are!

"Whoa those are some sparkly shoes!" Noah said acting nonchalant. "I know right!" Cams said. "I wore them for Halloween and was like, Nikki could totally wear these!" She finished. The three had no clue what Halloween was, but still acted excited. "That's really cool." Ryan said, still going along with the act. "If I had ruby slippers like those I might do something crazy like putting them on my hands while saying take me home to oz." Novita said, as if she were joking, but only Ryan and Noah knew that she wasn't. "Um okay." Cams said with a small chuckle. There was nothing that was not awkward about what she just said.

"Cams why don't you show Connor the slippers." Ryan suggested. "Okay." Cams said, positive as usual. She then skipped to the other side of the room.

"This is great!" Novita exclaimed. "We can finally go home! No more lines, no more little children rushing up to hug us," she continued. "I know, but it looks like an awful lot of people are quitting, it wouldn't be positively terrible if we stayed until.. after the show." Noah said. "That's a great Ida Noah!" Ryan said. "You guys aren't serious, are you?" Novita asked worried. All Noah and Ryan could do was nod. They hated disappointing their friend. "How much longer are we gonna stay then?" Novita demanded. "Just until after the show." Noah said. "That's in less than a month." Ryan explained. "I can't stay here for 20 more days. I bet the florist is freaking out, and all the ozians too. So what if the show will go down, it's not our fault for coming here! We said take us to Dorothy, not Delaware!" Novita was mad. "I-I'm sorry Novita." Noah said. "It's only another three weeks." Ryan added. "Think about it guys, when Dorothy was captured by the flying monkeys, we came for her right?" Novita asked. The other two had no idea where she was leading with this, but nodded because they understood. "Well what if someone is being captured in the emerald city, what if emerald city has gone to ruin!" Now they understood completely. "Your right." Ryan said. "Yea." Noah said.

They stood there in silence for a moment. Noah tried to break the silence. "To oz?" He asked, the same way he asked Dorothy a long time ago. "To oz!" Novita and Ryan said together. "I guess we should get the ruby slippers from cams now." Noah said. " No better time than the present." Ryan said. "Lets do it." Novita said. The group then turned around to find cams.

They didn't have to look long, because cams was standing right in front of them. No expression was on her face. They realized what was going on. She had heard everything.

I'm super sorry for the super short (and terrible) chapter, i promise next time it will be are greatly appreciated!

Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, wow I didn't expect that so many people would read this story, thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read my thanks to girlonfire216 for her review, I am very happy:). And now presenting *drumroll* Chapter 4!**

**Audience: *clapping, cheering , screaming* Yay! We love chapter 4! Whoo-hoo!**

**I digress...**

There Cams stood in front of them. Her face, expressionless. The three friends, scared to face the music.  
"Connor said the shoes will work, Nikki fits in them perfectly." Cams told them. The friends were surprised. Didn't she just over hear them? She must have not. The friends breathed a sigh of relief. "That's, awesome." Noah said as if it were the best thing in the world. And it possibly was. "Super." Ryan added. "Who doesn't love shoes!" Novita tossed in. "Are you guys okay?" Cams asked suspiciously. "We're wonderful, really." Noah assured her. "That's good, 'cause I thought you guys said something about quitting." Cams explained. Busted. "Well we um, Novita you wanna explain?" Ryan asked, giving Novita the spotlight. "Who me, Im good, Noah, why don't you tell cams everything." Novita said with a smile. Cams looked at Noah, waiting for an answer. Novita wanted him to tell Cams everything? Okay, here it goes...

"Okay well to start, I'm literally the scarecrow, from oz, ruler of emerald city, I am not joking one bit, Ryan is the actually tinman, testimonial and all. And Novita here, she is, or well he is the lion.-" he told her that, and how they missed Dorothy, how they used the ruby red slippers. How they made the florist the temporary ruler, how they came up with there names, and all the details in between. Cams looked at them as if she didn't believe them.

"So your telling me that, you guys are actually the scarecrow, lion, and tinman?" She questioned. They nodded. "And you want the shoes so you guys can, go back to oz." she said with disappointment. "Yea." Ryan said.

"Well I can say that I've never heard someone say that they're the lion, scarecrow and tinman before." Cams tried to break the awkwardness.

"Cams, we really need to get back." Novita begged.

"How about this, if you can prove that you guys are who you say you are, then you'll get the shoes, quit the show, and be happy in 'oz'." She wagered.

The three looked at each other, then nodded.

"Okay then." Noah said with a smile.

Cams had the shoes in her hands, she was about to put them down when Novita held her hands under cams'. Noah and Ryan put a hand on a show, and Ryan said, "Take us back to oz!"

They all tumbled on the ground.

"Ow!" Cams exclaimed rubbing her head.

The trio looked around. Everything was green. Wait! Everything was green!

"We're here!" Scarecrow shouted.

Then they saw how they changed back to themselves.

"We're back!" Tinman yelled.

"My tail! Oh I've missed it!" Lion gushed.

Cams finally took a look a them. She screamed. The three laughed.

"Where's Noah Ryan and Novita?" She asked scared.

"Cams it's us!" Scarecrow explained.

"Noah!" She yelped.

"Nope, scarecrow." He corrected.

Cams' eyes got wide.

"You guys weren't joking!" She realized.

"Um we were kinda trying to tell you that." Tinman pointed out.

Lion just gave him a playful shove.

Tinman returned the gesture.

"But wait, you guys were right," cams said disappointed.

"Yea. We are." Tinman said nodding.

"So you guys aren't coming back to the show." She got all gloomy.

The three realized the deal they had made.

"Cams-" scarecrow started.

"No it's fine, lets just say goodbye and I'll get out of here." She explained.

"But Cameron, you're in Oz." he cleared up.

She just looked up confused. "Yea, so?"

"Well while you're here, you might as well sightsee." He suggested.

"Sightsee?" She questioned.

"Sightsee." He reapeted calmly. "Just for a little while." He chimed.

"Fine. I'll go sightseeing." She gave in.

"Yay!" The trio cheered in unison.

"Wait 'till the people at school hear about this." Cams shook her head. She was gonna miss them.

**Okay! I am SUPER sorry for the super late update! I had a MAJOR case of writers block. Thanks for reading... And some reviews would make great early Christmas gifts ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrightie.. Wow chapter 5... I'm sorry for not updating frequently, I guess no one really minds (because no one reviews or messages like they do) lol jk. But I'm only continuing this story on behalf of my friends (who are not on FF but love the story). I'm rambling... Here's chapter 5**

Cams had been very iffy about the whole 'sightseeing' idea. For one, no one knew where she was, and two, she was still a little flabbergasted at the whole 'my bff's are actually the scarecrow, tinman, and lion, and oz exists' idea.

"First we have to introduce you to the ozians, and we have to show you the yellow brick road." Scarecrow kept planning the day.

"We also have to show her the witches castle!" Tinman observed, she was the witch, why not show her the castle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Cams stopped him. "I thought we were only seeing the emerald city." She was still confused at the dilemma she was in.

"But you're in Oz for only a day! You have to see everything it has to ofer!" The lion explained.

Cams shook her head. "Guys, I-I can't stay forever, what about my family? What about Connor and Jill? They must be worried sick! Four of the leads are M.I.A!" She pointed out. Scarecrow heard this song before.

"You know, you sound like someone I used to know. Someone who left a long time ago, and we never heard from her again!" Scarecrow replied sharply. He really missed Dorothy, he hated to admit it, but Cams was sort of filling the gap Dorothy left behind.

"Scarecrow!" The tinman gasped in horror. "Why would you say something like that?" He inquired.

Cams never thought he would say something like that. She shook her head, almost in disbelief.

"Fine, I'm sorry I couldn't fill Dorothy's position! I'll just take the shoes back now. I'm sure Connor and Jill will be happy to know that at least one of the characters returned." Cams picked the ruby red slippers off of the ground and put them on her feet, replacing her beige slip on shoes.

She walked over to the lion. "Bye lion. It was nice to meet you." She gave him a small hug before heading towards the tinman.

"Bye Ry-tinman." She corrected herself. He smiled sadly and hugged her back.

She then toward the still steamed scarecrow. His arms were crossed and his eyes slightly narrowed. He even raised his eyebrows, amused at whatever she had to speak to him.

"And scarecrow-" she wanted to hug him, she was really gonna miss him. And she wants going to be seeing him anytime soon, or ever again. But the look on his face told her that he couldn't wait until she left.

"I think I'll miss you least of all." Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. He still remained emotionless.

Finally she stepped to the side, closed her eyes, and said "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home."

And before she knew it, she was back in the ballroom. Conor rushed over to her immediately, eyes wide.

"Where have you been!" She demanded. "Where's Noah, Ryan, and Novita?" Her voice filled with concern. Cams tried to think of an excuse.

"They uh, they quit." She said blankly. Obviously sounding like she didn't want to talk about it. Conor saddened. "Oh." Is all she managed.

"The show must go on." She tried to sound enthusiastic. Cams just felt bad. She should have never said what she said to Noah, the scarecrow. She missed her friends terribly already.

Back in oz, the lion and tinman gave their other friend some space. After Cams went back, scarecrow just turned to look for the florist, to relieve him of his position as temporary ruler.

It had been exactly one week after Cams left, that the tinman and lion decided that scarecrow had enough space. They needed to talk. The two approached the straw man. "What's up?" Scarecrow said casually, but you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Scarecrow, why are you mad at Cams?" Tinman decided to just get the point out there. He raised an eyebrow, claiming he has no idea what tinman was talking about.

"Who says I'm mad at the the friend who left us, creating a pattern with every other friend we do make? It's her loss, oz has so much to offer. It wouldn't have killed her to look at the land for a day!" He had just realized that he started raising his voice. Lion got an idea, he knew who scarecrow was really mad at.

"The nerve of Dorothy!" The lion said with a hint if sarcasm, not that scarecrow noticed.

"I know right! After all the four of us did together! She just left oz, with her little dog too!" Scarecrow acknowledged what he said, and realized that the lion set him up.

"Hey!" Scarecrow looked at the smirking lion and tinman.

"I guess I still miss Dorothy." He mumbled. "But why did cams leave? Did she freak out or something?" He was mostly talking to himself. "More like you freaked out." The tinman pointed out. "What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"You were replacing Dorothy, and when you realized that it didn't work, you got steamed up!" Tinman poked scarecrow, making his point. Scarecrow huffed. "You're right." He said so quite the friends barely heard him. "What do we do now though?" Scarecrow asked. "She already left."

"That doesn't mean we can't go back." The tinman grinned.


End file.
